


30 Days

by VampireVengence



Series: 12 Days Of Jalex 2020 [5]
Category: 30 Days- Never Shout Never Song, All Time Low (Band), Bandom
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 Days of Jalex, Acoustic performance, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Eve, College, Concerts, Crying, Established Relationship, Gentle Kissing, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Makeup, Men Crying, Never Shout Never - Freeform, New York City, Relationship Issues, Relationship Problems, Relationship breakdown, Song Inspired, Surprise Kissing, Surprise Meetup, almost breakup, gig, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Jack's in New York City but it's far from a happy affair. Sometimes love just isn't enough and no matter how hard you try things don't work, but is Jack ready to call it quits or will a little festive cheer make him fight for his love?
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: 12 Days Of Jalex 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042662
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	30 Days

Jack picked nervously at the hole in his jeans as the yellow cab he was in sat in traffic. It seemed New York was busy at all times of the day any time of year. He took a deep breath, willing himself not to cry as he reminded himself why he was here.

It was for the best, it wasn't working and there was no point in making them both suffer any longer no matter how much he may love his soon to be ex-boyfriend. They'd both known being in a long-distance relationship would be difficult but nothing had prepared him for just how difficult.

He'd never hidden his desire to go to college in LA, it had been something he'd wanted since he was small and it had been a dream come true the day his acceptance letter had come through, he'd just always assumed Alex would be coming with him. Then Alex had told him about his amazing opportunity in New York and Jack couldn't very well say no, could he?

They'd promised to try and make things work, and they had, but this first semester had been hell. 

The time difference limited the times they could talk and they ended up missing each other more often than not. The few times they did manage to talk usually just ended up being sexual as all Alex seemed to want to do was fuck, well, jerk off. He always had to go straight after leaving Jack feeling neglected and used. Enough was enough and it was better if they both just admitted they'd reached the end of the line.

They'd been planning on spending Christmas together back home in Baltimore but Jack just couldn't bring himself to fake his way through the festive season. Instead, he'd decided to fly out to New York on Christmas Eve in order to catch Alex before his flight down and end things so that they could just spend time with their families and give themselves a chance to heal. 

Jack was most likely going to spend the entire time eating ice cream and sobbing in his mom's lap but he'd survive. Hopefully.

Alex had a gig tonight which was the only reason he was still in the city. Jack was planning on meeting him at the venue but the traffic meant the journey was taking longer than he'd planned. His anxiety levels were through the roof and he was starting to feel a little sick. _Just breathe Jack, it's only chemicals._ Then of course he remembered it was Alex who had first told him the little mantra and his anxiety was instantly even worse.

They finally pulled up outside the venue and Jack threw some bills at the driver, not waiting around for his change. He just wanted to get in, get it over with and get out. He definitely didn't want to be hanging around any longer than necessary.

The bar was pretty full. That didn't surprise Jack all that much since it was Christmas Eve, what did surprise him however was the number of people who were actually paying attention to the stage.

"Alright, guys this is my last song for tonight." _Alex._

Of course, they were watching him. Alex could get anyone to pay attention to him when he performed. He could capture the room with his talent alone and force them to bend to his will with his charm, charisma and good looks. Perhaps Jack was a little biased.

"This one's a cover. I don't expect any of you to know it but it's by a band called Never Shout Never." There were a few chuckles from the audience as Jack pressed himself against the wall. He'd been hoping the set would be over by the time he arrived. "I'm not normally one for covers but this one felt pretty fitting for my life right now so." Jack swallowed hard, anxiety knotting his stomach. He didn't know the band and he wasn't sure he wanted to know where this was going. "This is Thirty Days."

_30 days till Christmas and all I know_

_Is I'm not quite ready to let go of this past year_

_I have so much to show_

_One more month and all I need_

_Is a sign from you, that you think of me_

_If you don't, then please just say so_

_Cause all I do, is think of you_

_And it's wearing me out, it's wearing me down_

_This holiday is nothing but frowns for me_

_But I've got a gift, you see_

_I'm making a list, hell, I'll check it twice_

_Of all the things you've done in my life_

_Then I'll send it your way_

_So you see why I love you_

Jack found himself slowly pushing his way through the crowd in order to get closer. He knew that he shouldn't but he couldn't help himself, he had to see the man as he sang his heart out. From his voice alone it was easy to tell he meant every word he was singing and it was tugging on Jack's heartstrings.

_Who would've thought that someone like me_

_Could've fallen in love so easily_

_I know that you know that I know what I want_

_I know I can't have it but give it a thought_

_I know that it sounds crazy, baby_

_But all I do is think of you_

_It's wearing me out, it's wearing me down_

_This holiday is nothing but frowns for me_

_But I've got a gift, you see_

_I'm making a list, hell, I'll check it twice_

_Of all the things you've done in my life_

_Then I'll send it your way_

_So you see why I love..._

Alex was just as beautiful as Jack remembered but he had an obvious sadness about him. He carried it in the way he held himself, the slight roughness in his voice, the dark circles under his eyes that contrasted heavily with his unusually prominent cheekbones. How had Jack not noticed this earlier?

_Everything you throw my way_

_I know it's hard to say, but it's a crying shame_

_That I came all this way, with so much to say_

_But all that came out was happy holiday_

_A home cooked meal and a nice warm bed_

_Somebody to love a place to lay my head_

_But I got 30 days and ima make them count_

_Cause I can't call it Christmas without someone to smile about._

His last strum rang out and the crowd erupted around him but it felt so distant to Jack as he stood there, tears streaming down his face as Alex forced a smile for the audience after bearing his soul. What the hell was he doing?

Alex left the stage and headed to a table where his guitar case sat. Jack pushed his way through the last part of the crowd, stopping just shy of the older lad. He didn't know what to say, hell what could he say? He'd come here to break up with him for god's sake! But now...

Alex closed the clasps on his case and straightened up. He turned and froze in place, eyes wide with shock. "Jack?" He whispered. His whole body was tense as they just stared at each other for a long moment.

Then Jack was closing the distance, launching himself at Alex; wrapping his arms tight around him as he pressed a kiss firmly on his frozen lips. 

Tears were still streaking down his cheeks but he didn't care, he loved his boyfriend more than anything and he was an idiot. He could not just give up on them that easily. No way. Jack Barakat was many things but a quitter was not one of them.

"I love you so much." He whispered against Alex's lips. Just like that, Alex melted. His arms came up to wrap tight around Jack as he pulled back a little to look at him. "I love you too Baby, more than anything." His eyes were welling up with tears of his own as he cupped Jack's cheek.

"Fuck, I've been so scared. I thought I was gonna lose you." Jack nodded, struggling to talk around the lump in his throat.  
"I know Love and I am so sorry. It's just been so hard without you and how things are right now... they don't work." Alex was nodding vigorously in agreement. "I know. I know and I hate it, but... please! Please tell me we can figure this out. I can't lose you, Jay."

Jack leant in and pressed their foreheads together, his hand coming up to grip on Alex's wrist. "I can't lose you either Lex. I didn't see a way out but, fuck, there's got to be! I'm not willing to just give up on us. We'll figure it out. Together." Alex was smiling brightly through his tears, his shoulders relaxing more and more with every word that left Jack's lips.

He leant in and kissed Jack fiercely, holding him tight. "I'll do anything to make this work Jack. I swear. Just tell me what you need me to do." Jack gave a weak smile and nodded. "How about we just go home and enjoy Christmas. We can figure the rest out after." 


End file.
